


First Impression

by Shellock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Mention of Underage Sex, PE class, SEE THE NOTE AT THE END OF THE WORK FOR WARNINGS, Student!Castiel, Student!Dean, new PE teacher, they include spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shellock/pseuds/Shellock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas have fun between two classes and forget about time... and that the new PE teacher starts this day and they <em>should not</em> be late.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>~ <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4399337">MAGYAR VERZIÓ</a> ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impression

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote it in spring* in PE class bc I didn't have anything to do since my teacher was in hospital at the moment. So I was ~~thinking about what I should do with my life and~~ watching my boy classmates having class with their new teacher and I got this idea. I wrote it right there and then
> 
> it's translated by me  
> and beta'd by [Fantazy-Mad](http://fantazy-mad.deviantart.com/)
> 
>  
> 
> *or winter. who knows

’Boys, girls!’ the young PE teacher’s voice echoes in the PE hall ’ Settle in line!’  
The students stand next to each other within a big grouse. Soon everyone’s standing on their spot in the correct order quietly. The sneakers’ toes are adjusted to the line on the floor, the rustle of the black shorts dies down as well and the students’ red t-shirts advertise proudly the school’s crest. 

’Well, now, that it’s finally quiet, I’d love to greet everyone. Like you probably know, I’ll be your class’ physical education teacher from today. I came to teach instead of Mr. Marshall and this is my first class in this school. Before I tell you the rules, do I have to read nominal roll to know if someone’s missing?’

A couple of students look around, some just snort absent-mindedly, a few of them whisper to the other and laugh.

’Hey! What’s so interesting?’ asks the teacher suspiciously.

’Well noone’s missing’ starts the class’ most meddlesome student’, but two of us aren’t here yet.’ he smiles knowingly, as he says that some of his classmates start to laugh. 

’Who are they?’

’The Winchester plus the Novak’

’Is being late a habit of their?’ he asks as he starts taking notes. 

But before anyone could say anything, two boys storm into the hall and take their places in the line in rush. The height difference between them is barely a few inches so they stand next to each other. The taller one has green eyes, light brown hair and freckles, he also has a playful smile on his face; the other one is dark haired, with blue eyes. But there are some matches in their appearances. Both of their mouths are ruby red, hairs messed up, faces slightly red from the running and something is  
weird about their clothes.

’Finally, you found us!’ the teacher growls ’Could you explain me why you are late?’  
The class bursts it commotion, whistling and cheering fills the hall. All of a sudden the teacher notices why the boys clothing is weird. After he manages to still the class he speaks up again.

’Is this the new fashion?’ they are just looking at him with a confused expression, so he points at their shoes. Castiel blushes, Dean rolls his eyes ’Look. What you do and who you do it with in your breaks/free periods doesn’t bother me, I’m not the killer of any fun. But your common activites disturbing my class is not tolerated. And I’d be happy if everyone could come to class in their own shoes, wearing their t-shirts properly.

At this Dean looks down at himself and notices that he put on his shirt backwards. Great, they not only swapped half pair of their shoes, he couldn’t even put the tee on properly.  
Instead of pulling his arms out and turning the T-shirt around, Dean takes off the piece of clothing without any bashfulness.  
When he hears whistles and harsh laughs, it comes to his mind that his back must be full of fresh scratches, plus his chest is decorated with some hickeys. As he looks at Castiel for a moment, he sees that the blue eyed boy is completely red.  
The Winchester quickly puts on his tee –this time not back-to-front– and straightens his back. 

One thing is absolutely sure; that wasn’t the best first impression they had ever made on a teacher.

**Author's Note:**

> **~WARNINGS~**
> 
> there is no need for warning (except maybe for the mention of underage sex, but I already taged it), it's a fluffy story
> 
> **~o~**


End file.
